Schizophrenia is a chronic, severe, and disabling brain disorder that has affected people throughout history. About 1 percent of Americans have this illness.
People with the disorder may hear voices other people don't hear. They may believe other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. This can terrify people with the illness and make them withdrawn or extremely agitated.
People with schizophrenia may not make sense when they talk. They may sit for hours without moving or talking. Sometimes people with schizophrenia seem perfectly fine until they talk about what they are really thinking.
Families and society are affected by schizophrenia too. Many people with schizophrenia have difficulty holding a job or caring for themselves, so they rely on others for help.
Treatment helps relieve many symptoms of schizophrenia, but most people who have the disorder cope with symptoms throughout their lives. However, many people with schizophrenia can lead rewarding and meaningful lives in their communities. Researchers are developing more effective medications and using new research tools to understand the causes of schizophrenia. In the years to come, this work may help prevent and better treat the illness.
The symptoms of schizophrenia fall into three broad categories: positive symptoms, negative symptoms, and cognitive symptoms. Positive symptoms are psychotic behaviors not seen in healthy people. People with positive symptoms often “lose touch” with reality. These symptoms can come and go. Sometimes they are severe and at other times hardly noticeable, depending on whether the individual is receiving treatment. They include hallucinations, delusions, thought disorders and movement disorders. Negative symptoms are associated with disruptions to normal emotions and behaviors. These symptoms are harder to recognize as part of the disorder and can be mistaken for depression or other conditions. These symptoms include “flat affect” (a person's face does not move or he or she talks in a dull ore monotonous voice), lack of pleasure in everyday life, lack of ability to begin and sustain planned activities, and speaking little, even when forced to interact. Cognitive symptoms are subtle. Like negative symptoms, cognitive symptoms may be difficult to recognize as part of the disorder. Often, they are detected only when other tests are performed. Cognitive symptoms include poor “executive functioning” (the ability to understand information and use it to make decisions), trouble focusing or paying attention and problems with “working memory” (the ability to use information immediately after learning it).
Because the causes of schizophrenia are still unknown, treatments focus on eliminating the symptoms of the disease. Treatments include antipsychotic medications and various psychosocial treatments (Schizophrenia, NIH Publication No. 09-3517, revised 2009, National Institute of Mental Health), but satisfied treatment has not been established.
Fatty acid derivatives are members of class of organic carboxylic acids, which are contained in tissues or organs of human or other mammals, and exhibit a wide range of physiological activity. Some fatty acid derivatives found in nature generally have a prostanoic acid skeleton as shown in the formula (A):

On the other hand, some of synthetic prostaglandin (PG) analogues have modified skeletons. The primary PGs are classified into PGAs, PGBs, PGCs, PGDs, PGEs, PGFs, PGGs, PGHs, PGIs and PGJs according to the structure of the five-membered ring moiety, and further classified into the following three types by the number and position of the unsaturated bond at the carbon chain moiety:
Subscript 1: 13,14-unsaturated-15-OH
Subscript 2: 5,6- and 13,14-diunsaturated-15-OH
Subscript 3: 5,6-, 13,14-, and 17,18-triunsaturated-15-OH.
Further, the PGFs are classified, according to the configuration of the hydroxyl group at the 9-position, into α type (the hydroxyl group is of an α-configuration) and β type (the hydroxyl group is of a (β-configuration).
PGs are known to have various pharmacological and physiological activities, for example, vasodilatation, inducing of inflammation, platelet aggregation, stimulating uterine muscle, stimulating intestinal muscle, anti-ulcer effect and the like.
Prostones, having an oxo group at position 15 of prostanoic acid skeleton (15-keto type) and having a single bond between positions 13 and 14 and an oxo group at position 15 (13,14-dihydro-15-keto type), are fatty acid derivatives known as substances naturally produced by enzymatic actions during metabolism of the primary PGs and have some therapeutic effect. Prostones have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,569, 5,534,547, 5,225,439, 5,166,174, 5,428,062 5,380,709 5,886,034 6,265,440, 5,106,869, 5,221,763, 5,591,887, 5,770,759 and 5,739,161, the contents of these references are herein incorporated by reference.
However it is not known how fatty acid derivatives act on schizophrenia.